DDFF 012, Original New Fate
by Transending.Flames
Summary: There is a new warrior of Cosmos, and it seems he and Lightning have a little interest in each other. (I apologize if the characters in the story seem out of character. :( )
1. -Part 1: Intertwined Fates-

**I own none of the characters or the game mentioned in this story, except Ryu Orochi.**

**Everything from here down, in bold, is the information on the new character, and not entirely part of the story. I'm just giving you a description on what he looks like and his weapons.**

**Ryu Orochi**

**[Dual Swordsman]**

**Uses two identical swords, along with a mastery of wind to vanquish the warriors of Chaos**

**Ryu wears a black hooded zip-up sweatshirt, with the sleeves being ripped off around the middle of his upper arms, the sweatshirt being left unzipped. Underneath the sweatshirt is a blank white short-sleeved t-shirt. He also wears somewhat skinny black jeans, with holes in the knees, along with black boots that only go up a little past his ankles. He has a light blue and light green bracelet on his right wrist and a silver bangle on his left wrist, about an inch wide. His hair parted to the right and his bangs, and the hair on the sides, are a little longer than his chin, with the hair on the back of his head is a little longer than where his shoulders are. His hair is a dark brown color with a slightly dark brown blonde streak on the right side of his head. His hair is mostly straight, while also being slightly frizzy on the sides. (Sorry if this character description is undescriptive, I was trying my best and I hope I didn't forget anything.)**

** Ryu carries two longswords, both which have a scarlet red cloth wrapped around their handles, with the extra cloth hanging off in two trails (meaning two trails from each sword). The crossguard was a vermillion color and was spiked up, down, and straight out. The actual blade part of the longswords was thicker than most and was spiked up the blade (on the side that faces him if he holds his sword normally). (I want to mention that Ryu will be part of the 6 new characters party already. I wanted to mention that so there would be no confusion. Also, I managed to get the beginning to the 012 storyline down, word for word, with my own little changes. I won't be this good with making characters this good the entire story. I'm sorry… Let's get on to the story).**

**-Part 1: Intertwined Fates-**

_The divine conflict between harmony and discord rages on, the fate of the world its promised prize. Fighting to secure it are brave souls summoned for that solitary purpose. Champions, cut from a cloth different from those which form the fabric of our world. These warriors from afar are helpless but to do as bid, waging battle after endless battle for the gods who called them here, granted neither respite nor reprieve. Relying on what fragments from their shattered memories remain, they fight to end the conflict, and for a chance to return home, to the worlds they once knew. What they cannot know is that they fight in vain. The war is one without end, and it is their fate to serve forever, until, at last, their ebbing strength gives way…_

"Hey, uhh, Tifa…" Vaan said, sounding a little worried. "You figure they all made it to Cosmos by now?"

Tifa looks at Vann and says, "Hmmm, I guess they could have. You must be tired, huh?"

Vaan leans back a little and puts his hands on the back of his head and said, "Of course I am. Laguna lead us down the scenic road. I don't know what you were thinking."

Laguna walks over and says, "Yeah, I, uh, could sworn this was the quick route. Guess not." He shrugs at Tifa.

"Uh huh, sure Laguna," Ryu said, smiling a little.

"Well, it can't really be that much farther from here, can it?" Yuna asks, and looks off into the distance. "I think I've seen this place before."

"Right!? See there? Yuna knows what's up. We went a little out of our way, but we're still on track, no need to complain," Laguna says, trying to keep the group up-beat.

"Yuna? You oughta let him know what you really think. It's for his own good," Vaan says, taking his hands off the back of his head.

"Vaan, he's just trying to make us feel better about what happened," Ryu says.

"Lightning, time to stop sulking," Kain says to Lightning. Lightning is standing a ways away from the group along with Kain. She has her arms crossed and seems like she's unhappy with the group.

"Who's sulking?" Lightning uncrosses her arms and looks angrily and Kain.

"Had Laguna not taken charge, we might well never have made it this far. Perhaps his words were mostly false," Kain says walking over to Lightning. "But even so, they moved us, and that's why we're here."

"I know that. Thanks for the refresher," Lightning says, turning away from Kain. "Kain," Lightning pauses as she talks, "Cosmos called us again. Why do you suppose that is?"

Kain crosses his arms and says, "Who knows?"

Lightning closes her eyes and says, "I want…I intend to win this fight. I win, and I get my memory back. I get to go back home. I keep telling myself that, just like everyone else. But you know…now that I've been here awhile… Sometimes I have to wonder if winning this really means we'll get to go back home at all. It it might be that winning…won't change a thing. I just…I can't help but wonder."

Kain sighs and Laguna and Ryu walk over to Lightning and Kain."What's this? Is it really possible our Lightning's as human as the rest of us?"

Lightning looks over at Laguna, shocked, and says, "Wha-?!"

"Look, we've all got out worries, but we're trying to do what we can. You gonna lead us now? Or you leavin' that up to me?" Laguna says, looking off into the distance, than over at Lightning.

"Anything but that," Lightning glares at Laguna.

Laguna laughs and says, "Don't sweat it. We'll figure something out. Long as we stay alive, things are bound to work out, right?"

"I'd trust our once wayward guide. He speaks from experience," Kain says.

"…Thanks?" Laguna says, looking at Kain.

"Have you anything to say about this? Who do you think should lead?" Kain asks, looking at Ryu.

"Well, Laguna did lead us here instead of where we are intending to go," Ryu says smiling at Laguna.

"Hey, come on now. I thought we were passed that," Laguna says laughing a little.

"I'm just messing with you, Laguna. But, in all honesty, Lighting seems to be a natural party leader, I think she should lead us," Ryu says, looking at Lightning.

"I think we should be more focused on getting to Sanctuary than 'messing with each other,' but I appreciate it," Lightning says, crossing her arms again.

"Shall we then? Relax. Our battle will not be ended so easily," Kain says, walking towards the others.

"No…that it won't," Lighting says. Lightning, Laguna and Ryu follow Kain. Then, Lightning leads the group onward.


	2. -Part 2: Getting to Sanctuary-

"Laguna, I want you to lead Vaan and Yuna to Sanctuary. I'm trusting you to not get them lost this time, got it?" Lightning says, as the group was moving on their way.

"I'll keep him as on track as I can," Vaan says walking away with Laguna and Yuna.

"Kain, I want you to lead Tifa to Sanctuary. I hope you know the way," Lightning says, looking at Kain.

"Leave it to me," Kain says, running off with Tifa.

"I guess that leaves me with you," Ryu says, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"I haven't seen you fight yet, but I can sense the light in you. I can trust you to make sure I don't fall in battle," Lightning says, looking at Ryu. "My trust isn't misplaced, is it?"

"You can count on me, Lightning," Ryu says, taking his hands off the back if his head and smiling at her.

Lightning looks forward and sees a few manikins, they look identical to their allies, except being all one color.

"Get ready!" Lightning says, grabbing her Blazefire Sabre. Ryu was already running at them with his long swords in his hands.

"Way ahead of you!" Ryu says back at her.

Lightning closes her eyes and says under her breath, "Maybe he is trustworthy, after all."

As she opens her eyes, she sees Ryu taking out the last of the manikins. Lightning runs over and puts her sword away.

"Good job. I hope you're that eager to fight throughout this whole battle," Lightning says looking ahead and seeing more manikins.

Ryu's long swords disappear and he looks over at Lightning.

"She's so beautiful…" Ryu thinks while starting to smile.

"I don't think I'd be alive right now if it wasn't for being eager to fight and protect Cosmos," Ryu says, looking at the group of manikins, hoping Lightning didn't see him smiling.

"Let's get moving, we don't want to stall and be the last ones to Sanctuary," Lightning says, looking at Ryu.

"I'll follow your lead," Ryu says, looking back at Lightning.

She turns to face the manikins in their way and starts walking. Ryu walks next to her and they stay silent for a little while.

"When I first saw him, I was expecting a somewhat cold, distant, and lone wolf type. But, as I've been traveling with him, he seems to be loyal, but at the same time, a little unserious. He does a good job of protecting his allies, though. He's also, attractive, but I can't be thinking with my heart right now, I have to focus on getting to Cosmos. Although, I notice I'm not cold to him, maybe it's just that he's too nice and protect-" Lightning's thoughts were interrupted .

"Can I ask you something?" Ryu says, looking ahead at the manikins.

"What is it?" Lightning says, looking over at Ryu.

"It's kind of a silly question, and I feel kind of bad for asking, but is Lightning your real name, or is it a nickname, of sorts?" Ryu asked, looking at Lightning.

"Lightning is a nickname, but I prefer to be called it, rather than my real name, which is, Claire," Lightning says, unintentionally looking away from Ryu in embarrassment.

"Claire…that's a pretty name," Ryu says, looking away in embarrassment as well, thinking he may have made a mistake.

"Thanks…" Lightning says, blushing. "Was there any particular reason for your curiosity?"

"I like to get to know my friends on a more personal level. It brings people closer together emotionally, knowing others' better," Ryu says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad that you want to get closer to your allies, and maybe we can talk more after we visit Cosmos at Sanctuary. Care to help me take out these manikins?" Lightning says, taking out her Blazefire Sabre.

"It'd be my pleasure," Ryu takes out one of his longswords, "Claire," Ryu smiles at Lightning, while rushing at the manikins.

Lightning stays frozen for a moment, taking in what Ryu said to her, and she manages to smile a little to herself and rushes at the manikins as well.


	3. -Part 3: Sanctuary Revelation-

Lightning and Ryu arrive at Sanctuary not long after Kain and Tifa. Tifa seems to be conversing with Kain about something when they arrive.

"Ah, there you two are. Did you run into any trouble?" Tifa said, seeming excited to see them.

"Only a few manikins, nothing we couldn't handle," Ryu said, stretching his arms.

"That's good to hear. Can I talk to you about something, Light?" Tifa said, showing concern.

"Sure, what is it?" Lightning asked.

"Come with me," Tifa said, walking in the direction that Lightning and Ryu entered Sanctuary.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Ryu asked Kain.

"I am unsure. She may be concerned about Yuna, with Laguna leading her group," Kain said, crossing his arms.

"I don't blame her, Laguna likes to take the scenic route," Ryu said, laughing a little.

"I do hope Vaan was able to keep him from doing so. I'd hate for them to get lost, or run into trouble and not be able to get out," Kain said, looking off into the distance, "Could that be them?"

Ryu looked where Kain was and could see a group of three traveling towards them, although they were in a fog so neither of them could officially see them.

"I'm not sure," Ryu said, still watching the figures.

The figures emerge from the fog, "I told you two I would lead you straight here," Laguna said to Vaan and Yuna.

"If it wasn't for me, you would have taken the long way," Vaan said, sighing.

"I like long walks, my apologies," Laguna said, laughing a little.

"I'm glad you three made it. I fear Tifa may have been worried about you," Kain said, uncrossing his arms as the three approached him.

"Where is she?" Vaan asked.

"She went to talk with Lightning not long before you got here," Kain answered.

"I hope they get back soon. You three were the last ones that needed to get here," Ryu said, crossing his arms.

"I'm starting to detect something going on with Ryu and Lightning. Maybe I should talk to him alone before we leave Sanctuary," Laguna thinks.

"We're back, sorry about that," Tifa says, walking over with Lightning, "I'm glad you three are okay.

"It looks like everybody's here. Come on," Lightning says as they all walk over to Cosmos' throne, where her other warriors are waiting.

Cosmos is waiting for them as well and when they show up, she gives every warrior some of her power in the form of a dormant crystal. The warriors all seem happy to receive this gift. Laguna, Vaan, Tifa, Yuna, and Kain wait for Lightning and Ryu.

"Ryu, may I talk to you for a moment?" Cosmos says.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ryu says and Lightning joins the rest of the party.

"You are special, different from these warriors," Cosmos says, looking him in the eye.

"What does being 'different' or special' mean?" Ryu asks confused.

"For them to obtain their crystals, they must fight for what they believe in, by challenging their opponent who opposes their beliefs. You on the other hand do not have an enemy in this world who opposes your beliefs as strongly as they all do. Therefore, in order for you to obtain your own crystal, you must help one other warrior to receive their own," Cosmos says.

"Does that mean I need to help them defeat their opponent?" Ryu says, crossing his arms.

"It may mean that or you must encourage them to continue to fight for their beliefs if they lose hope. The answer is what feels right to you at the time. I hope you make the right decision," Cosmos says, "Now, you must go, I need you watch over those warriors, do not let them fall."

"Thank you Cosmos, I won't let you down," Ryu says, turning around and walking towards the party he's in.

"He seems to be a good warrior. I chose him from somewhere different entirely, hoping he would be the key to winning this war. He may just be that key…," Cosmos says aloud to herself.

"What was that all about?" Lightning asks Ryu as he walks over.

"Cosmos told me I'm different than the rest of you and I have a special way of obtaining my crystal, unlike everyone else," Ryu says.

"Did she tell you how you obtain it?" Vaan asks, seeming excited.

"She did. I have to help another warrior get their own crystal," Ryu says, looking at Lightning.

"Well, let's not waste time, the more of us that get our crystals, the better," Lighting says, looking around at the group, "I want all of us to meet back here once we have obtained them."

"Are we all traveling in the same parties?" Laguna asks.

"No, I want you to go with Tifa, Tifa leading. I want Vaan to go with Yuna, Yuna leading," Lightning said, pointing to the people she says.

"I guess that leaves me by myself then. I work well alone. I wish you all luck," Kain said running off.

The three remaining parties started to split off, when Laguna motions for Ryu's attention.

"Ryu, can I talk to you for a minute?" Laguna asks.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Ryu asks walking over to him, Lightning waiting for him.

"You like Lightning, don't you?" Laguna asks, smiling a little.

"What do you mean? Of course I like her. I like everyone in our party," Ryu says, nervous.

"You know what I mean, Ryu. Nothing gets past Uncle Laguna," Laguna replies.

"If I'm being honest, yeah I do like her," Ryu says, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"Hey, no need to be nervous, I just want you to be careful if you decide to tell her. As you've witnessed, she can be kind of cold, and she may not take it well. Just don't tell her too early." Laguna says, laughing.

"Thanks, Laguna. I appreciate it. I'm gonna go catch up to Lightning before she gets impatient waiting for me." Ryu, says smiling a little, "Thanks again, Laguna."

"Any time, Ryu." Laguna replies, walking over to Tifa.


End file.
